


Possibilities

by drabbletale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of fellcest, Office Sex, PWP, Possessive Behavior, UF!Pap/US!Sans, rough-ish sex, well... very little plot anyway.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: He had bumped the mouse to the computer and the screen flickered from the company’s standard screensaver to the face of the healthiest Red that Blue had ever seen. Edge hadn’t noticed, his eye sockets were squeezed shut and he was still growling deep in his chest.





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrified of this fandom, so I created a new Ao3 account for it... Now I can post all the crap I have stored on my computer! haha.

His brother could never know, but Blue couldn’t deny the benefits of the arrangement. Edge would let him do just about anything he wanted within the company, be whoever he wanted, climb as high as he wanted. He was seduced by the _possibilities_.

It didn’t make it any less humiliating when he was bent over his Boss’ desk, though. All he had to do was keep quiet, to not let his voice come out as more than a little bit of muffled moans and whimpers from beneath the bandanna he used to gag himself. As long as Edge could live the fantasy that he was fucking his own brother, Blue was allowed to get away with just about anything.

It helped that he could go home after, take a shower and let their magic rinse off of him. Then he could pretend it didn’t happen and he could live his own fantasy, where he was acknowledged for his hard work, where he could support his brother on his merit alone.

But he was a small skeleton in a world where monsters weren’t viewed as much and ‘sweet, cute’ monsters were worthless.

Edge controlled every situation he was in, he dominated every room he walked into. People couldn’t look him in the eyes for terror that he’d react poorly to their subordination. The human executives used him to control monsters and humans alike. There was no one that would dare to tell Edge off.

The terrifying monster had a soft side, though. His older brother. Red was sick almost constantly, health failing despite the best doctors on the planet attending to him. Edge was in a constant panic over it and it made him… irritable to say the least.

When he calls Blue to his office, no matter the time, Blue knows better than to speak or even look at Edge. He’ll walk to the desk and remove his pants. He’ll be ready by the time he’s there. Ready for whatever his Boss needs to do to him that day.

Today, he just wants to fuck.

There’s no teasing to begin with as Edge enters him to the hilt and begins to move immediately. It’s as intense as it always is and his head is spinning when he opens his eyes.

He had bumped the mouse to the computer and the screen flickered from the company’s standard screensaver to the face of the healthiest Red that Blue had ever seen. Edge hadn’t noticed, his eye sockets were squeezed shut and he was still growling deep in his chest. He never said a word to Blue, not even on days he would finish and before Blue could move, that clawed hand would shove him back down and he’d take him again. That didn’t bother Blue much, it helped him keep the disconnect he needed to still respect himself after it all.

He couldn’t help but look at the picture in awe, even as Edge’s dick stretched his magic in ways he’d never quite get used to. Through the haze in his mind, he recognized that the Red in the picture was much younger than he was now. Blue could tell, though, that he wasn’t smiling. Not any more than his face forced him to, anyway. But he wasn’t angry or sad either. He was sitting on a couch with his legs pulled up to the side and he stared up at whoever was taking the picture with the most trust that Blue thought a Fell monster could portray. Blue figured it must have been Edge taking the picture.

Red wasn’t wearing his signature hoodie, instead just wearing an oversized red sweater, that hung a little low, exposing a bit of his collar bone. He wasn’t wearing anything else either and it made Blue wonder… Had they been intimate before Red had gotten sick?

His face flushed and his soul clenched painfully in his chest. That would change things for him. Blue moved his face back into the bandanna underneath him. If this wasn’t just some fantasy that Edge wanted to live out, to see what it might be like. If this was a life he had once had and was now reliving…

The thought made him want to vomit.

But all thoughts were thrown from his mind as the magic that had accumulated in his pelvis started to stir. He let out a soft gasp as Edge manipulated the blue magic with his own red magic, pulsing and pressing against the inner layers in a way that he had never tried before. Edge  _moaned_ , one of his hands moving from Blue’s hips to his upper spine, slowing in his bucking… but pressing harder into him than he had before.

This was all new, Edge had never tried to please him before and Blue rarely came to a release while he was here. (Sometimes in the shower, in the safety of his own home, he’d let himself come to the thoughts of his own brother… but he never let himself think of Stretch when he had Edge splitting him open.)

He felt himself getting closer to a climax and his eye sockets widened. It was big and shaking his whole body as Edge continued to mess with the magic of his soul. He was too weak to fight against it and it took everything he had to keep quiet, to not let his Boss know that it wasn’t Red he was fucking right now. His suppressed moans were grating in his throat, coming out as a soft choking noise as he came and Edge filled him with more red magic.

His Boss stayed inside of him as Blue came down from his orgasm, still shaking a little as he tried to catch his breath  _quietly_.

Clawed fingers grabbed at his hips again, pressing in much harder than necessary and Blue couldn’t help the soft whimpers from the pain on his already over sensitive ecto-flesh. But Edge didn’t start fucking him again, no. He leaned forward, his chin resting on Blue’s shoulder as he growled into his cheek. “It’s strange that you would stare at my brother when I fuck you,  _slut_.” Those same clawed fingers left deep scratch marks in Blue’s magic and he did let out a little shriek at this. His magic quickly dissipated from the pain as Edge backed away from him and fixed his suit.

Blue slid off the desk and without looking at Edge, pulled up his pants with trembling hands. It wasn’t the first time he had been scratched and he was lucky he had his body formed to protect his bones this time. He wasn’t sure he could explain the scars to Stretch again and get away with it.

“Well get that image out of your head, loser. I have never had him and I would kill you and everyone we know before I let someone as disgusting as  _you_  touch him.” Edge snarled, crossing his arms and glaring daggers down at the small skeleton in front of him.

Blue knew better than to look up at Edge. He buckled his belt back up and kept his eyes to himself.

“Get the fuck out of my office and stay away from my brother.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Now just imagine Berry getting pregnant in this situation. HA! 
> 
> Much angst.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you enjoyed?
> 
> <3


End file.
